I win Ayato Kirishima Lemon x reader
by Ayatosbitch
Summary: Don't want to spoil anything. Ayatoxreader lemon. Rated MA for heavy lemon, violence, swearing, pretty much everything actually.


_**I**_ _**was really impressed with how many people loved this One-shot, so I decided to make a part 2. Hopefully this will satisfy some of your Ayato needs.**_ ***wink***

 **All characters in this story are 18+**

 **Story warnings: Heavy lemon (what did you expect?), Foul language, Violence, all that good stuff. Enjoy!**

It's been two months since you've seen Ayato. You tried not to be offended and tried not to care but you found yourself occasionally looking around town for him. You would hear sightings of Aogiri on the television, but by the time you arrived they were already gone. Would it hurt him just to see you? Even a few seconds just to know he was okay. You kicked a pebble off the side of the sidewalk and stomped a little harder with each step.

 **Ayato Kirishima**

He knows how to get under your skin. A sigh left your lips as you continued to walk to your apartment. Your ears perked up at the sound of about 8 males half a mile ahead. You didn't want to encounter anyone, especially human males. What would you do with 8 bodies anyway? It would be a waste. So you took the long way home. There were a few alleyways you had to pass. Multiple ghouls hid the alleyways but once they saw your menacing face they quickly turned away, afraid. You hummed in approval. If only Ayato was the same way. A familiar scent filled your nose as you froze.

 **He's nearby**.

You sniffed again.

A human girl?

Your eyebrows crinkled in confusion as you followed the scent. You put your mask on, just in case. The scent got stronger. He should just be behind this wall, you thought. You turned the corner and felt your stomach drop.

Ayato was with the human girl.

His lips attacked her small ones with frenzy as his hands roughly grabbed her petite frame and traveled up to squeeze her small breasts. They didn't even notice you were there. Anger surged through your veins as you tried to calm yourself down. Why does it matter away? It wasn't like he was your boyfriend or anything. You turned on your heel, kicking a can accidentally. Ayato's face whipped to look at you. His eyes widened in shock and guilt? He immediately shoved the human girl onto the ground, purposely knocking her unconscious. She landed on the back of her head and let out a yell of surprise before blacking out.

"[Y/N]?" Ayato questioned. You stared at him blindly behind your mask.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear." He tried to approach you, stepping over the girl on the ground. Your jaw clenched as you looked away.

"I don't care. Do what you want." You huffed, turning to leave. Ayato grabbed your upper arm and pulled you back, taking off your mask with his other hand. You tried to snatch your mask away from him but he held it out of your reach. He pulled you even closer, staring at your face.

"You do to care, or you wouldn't look like a jealous girlfriend." He confessed. You harshly bit your lip and avoided his gaze.

"Here I thought you hated humans, fucking liar." You tried to snatch your arm away but he just held tighter, slightly hurting your muscle.

"Hey now. No need for name calling." He scolded like a father.

"Let me go!" You hissed, clawing at his hand. You knew this wouldn't affect him too much but you tried anyway. Ayato's face hardened in annoyance as he slung his arm forward, your body colliding with the wall. A yelp escaped your lips as he threw himself tightly against you, eliminating your movement. All you could do was squirm between the wall and his body. His blue eyes were drilling into yours so you stared at his chest instead.

"Look at me." His deep voice ordered. You huffed and disobeyed.

"[Y/N], look at me." He tried once more. You looked at him with eyes full of hatred.

"Ouch, someone looks like they don't like me." He smirked.

"I don't like you!" You argued, squirming more.

"What about when I do this?" Ayato's lips met yours in a passionate kiss. His lips were so warm and soft, you almost fell for his act. He let out a sigh of contentment and brought his hand to your neck, deepening the kiss. Your legs tried to turn to jello. You hated that he was such a good kisser. Your brain replayed Ayato kissing that human. Anger surged through your veins once more as Ayato slipped his tongue into your mouth.

You bit his tongue.

He immediately jumped back away from you as his hand went up to his mouth. A wave of satisfaction went through you when you saw him in pain. Ayato twisted his head to give you a glare. A smile danced on your lips.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled, back to normal.

"Don't touch me after touching trash." You replied harshly. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head.

"Am I not allowed to play with my food before I eat it? I didn't realize that I wasn't allowed to fuck anyone after you, [Y/N]." He admitted, slightly angry but there was a bit of amusement behind it. You didn't know how to reply to his statement so you crossed your arms like a child.

"Don't take out your childish emotions on me. If I knew you were going to be a jealous baby then I would have never fucked you in the first place. You know I hate commitment." He commented. You don't think you have ever been as angry as you were at this very moment. Your fists were balled up, your jaw hurt from clenching, and you could feel your blood boiling.

"Did I strike a nerve?" His lips curled upwards into a grin.

"Fuck you." You spat, turning on your heel. You didn't have to deal with this. Ayato chuckled.

"Don't worry, after I have sex with this girl and eat her I'll fuck you senseless. Will that satisfy you?" He spoke behind you. That was it. You lunged at him, kagune ready to tear him apart. Ayato expertly grabbed the side of your kagune and tossed you over his shoulder. You landed with a thud in an empty metal trashcan. You heard him chuckle as you got out of the metal contraption, eyes full of rage.

"Don't start something you can't finish, [Y/N]." He threatened with a cocky smile. You ran back towards him. Ayato didn't even have his kagune activated, he was still in human form. Your kagune collided the wall just above his head as he dodged out of the way.

"Shut up." You spat, repeatedly trying to hurt him with your kagune. He swiftly ignored them all and leaped into the air before kicking you against the wall. He jammed the back of your kagune into the rough brick wall as your teeth clenched in pain. He pressed himself against you again. You could feel his breath on your forehead as he looked at you condescendingly.

"Just because I let you win last time doesn't mean I won't kick your ass this time. You know I'm stronger and better trained than you, [Y/N]. If you put stop putting up a fight I won't hurt you." Ayato admitted. You chuckled under your breath and used all your force to throw him as far as you could into the opposite wall. His muscular body flew right through the wall, causing a giant hole. You could see him lying on his back and smoke dancing around the air around him. He slowly got up from the ground. You could practically feel his anger. He dusted dirt and debris off his black clothes as his once blue eyes corrupted into a red glow. Ayato punched the wall he was thrown at before stepping through it and releasing his brightly colored wings. You crouched, ready for him to attack.

"You should not have done that." He spat out a mouthful of blood and wiped the red residue off his lips.

"I want to do it again." You smirked.

"Tch." Ayato began to circle you the same way a lion circled his prey. A shiver went through your spine at the feeling he was giving you. A part of you wanted to attack first but he had you in full offense mode. The tension was killing you.

"Aya-" You opened your lips the same time he attacked. His foot made contact with your side as you went flying into the air. Ayato jumped up and fired his kagune. You tried to defend yourself but your body impacted the concrete harshly. You let a sound of pain as your head made contact with the ground and Ayato's shards pierced your body. You could hear his footsteps getting closer. You picked yourself off the ground, pulling one of the shards out of your leg. You would already be dead if you were a human. You looked at the dark haired ghoul. His eyes were hard to read. He was definitely still angry. You could already feel your body try to heal. Now it was your turn. You charged towards him, swinging your scorpion tail. It made contact with Ayato's shoulder but he was too quick, running below the tail and shoving his fist into your gut. The punch alone sent you flying into the corner of the allway. Your back hit the wall and you gasped at the sight of blood oozing out of your stomach. He definitely pierced through some organs. You wouldn't be able to do much now. You were already feeling oozy from the blood loss as you coughed up blood. He wasn't this aggressive and tough in the previous fight. You had no time to defend yourself when Ayato walked up to you, kneeling to get on your level.

"Pathetic." He spat, his eyes stayed red as his kagune disappeared behind him.

" I hardly even did anything. What should I do with you now?" Ayato taunted, closing you in.

"Fuck you." Your eyes burned with hatred as you remembered your only trump card. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he closed the gap and sank his teeth into your bare shoulder. A yelp of pain left your lips when his teeth tore the skin. You struggled underneath him. He began to lick and suck roughly where the skin broke. This is the first time he tasted your blood. It was slowing down your healing process and you were afraid he would lose control. Time for your trump card.

He was focused on your shoulder when your tail creeped from hiding and struck him from behind.

He stopped it.

His lips were still attached to your shoulder and with one hand he stopped it. You were stronger than this! Ayato can't possibly be stronger with one hand than your own kagune. You tried harder to push the weight of his arm. Ayato pulled his face back, lips and chin covered with your blood.

"You must be dense if you think I'd fall for that." He remarked, smashing your kangune to the ground, causing it to convulse and disappear. You were tired of fighting. He beat you. Your returned your eyes to their original shade. Ayato's lips curled into a grin. You refused to look him in the eye.

"You're finally done getting your ass handed to you?" He chuckled. You didn't answer. The human girl on the ground began to stir.

"We're going to your apartment. I don't wanna be here when she wakes up and you owe me a good fuck." Ayato stood up and stuck his hand out for you. You took his hand as he pulled you up.

"I don't ow-" He stopped you mid sentence by grabbing your ass roughly and shoving his hand down your pants. You let out a gasp and your eyes widened when cold fingers probed your entrance.

"What was that?" He smirked, rolling a finger over your sensitive box. You opened your mouth but nothing came out but a breathy moan.

"Oh?" He teased, pulling his fingers away. A whimper escaped your lips as you felt your face heat up in embarrassment. HIs cocky smile was annoying as hell.

" **I win.** "

You unlocked the room to your apartment with Ayato right on your tail. Anticipation raced through your body as the door opened. He wasted no time with tearing your shirt off and tackled you onto the bed. His lips found yours in another heated kiss. Your hands went to his blue hair and his hands went to your bra, eager to tear it off. You slipped your tongue into his mouth as he hummed in tongues wrestled for dominance as Ayato pulled your legs around his waist, your clothed lower half touching. His hands kneaded your breasts and he rolled his fingertips across your nipple. A small moan hummed in between kisses. He began to gyrate his hips against your lower body. The friction was just enough to be teased. You couldn't bare it. Your hips tried to meet his when he pulled away. Your lips curled into a pout. Ayato slipped his dark shirt off, revealing his toned upper body. His lips curled in a sight smirk.

"What?" You asked nervously.

"You're the first girl who gets to fuck me twice."

"Aren't I lucky?" You rolled your eyes playfully.

"Well you were moaning pretty loud last time, so yes. I would say that you are lucky." A blush spread across your cheeks at his honesty.

"And I plan on making you cum more than once too." He purred in your ear as his lips went to your neck. A gasp of pleasure left your mouth. Ayato's tongue danced along your skin as he nibbled at your neck. His hands played with your nipples a bit more till they traveled south, teasing your waistband. Your breathing picked up as his lips sucked downwards to your breasts.

"Just the right size." He said to himself as he took one of your nipples in his mouth. You let out a small moan.

"Oh you like that? How about the other one." He repeated the same thing to the other nipple, sucking it lightly and tracing his tongue around the edges. You let out another breathy moan when he slightly grazed it with his teeth. He alternated, making sure each breast got attention when he slipped his hand inside your pants. He moaned against your skin.

"So wet." You blushed once more at his words. Ayato entered a finger and your hips instantly bucked against him. You wanted him. Now. Your hands went to his pants to take them off. He grabbed both of your hands and held them above your head, his face inches from yours.

"Don't rush me." He said sternly. His dark eyes were filled with lust and dominance. You nodded your head. Ayato smiled, unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them off. His eyes gazed your body before he slipped your underwear off, leaving you completely naked in front of him. He hummed in satisfaction.

"I forgot how fucking sexy your body was." His lips kissed your inner thigh, moppy hair tickling your lower half. You whimpered under his touch. His nose crept closer and closer to your most sensitive spot and slowly gave it a testing long lick.

"Damn." You whispered, watching him closely. Ayato pulled your legs over his shoulder and buried his face in your snatch. Your fingers grabbed the sheets tightly as pleasure raced through your body. His tongue expertly moved against your clit as he lightly sucked your button. His vibrant blue eyes stared at you the entire time, full of want. You couldn't help but let out multiple whimpers and moans. _He is too good at this_. Ayato reached up and grabbed your smaller hands and placed them in his blue hair. You understood what he wanted and grabbed onto his hair tightly. Ayato then grabbed your ass and pulled your hips up, making it easier for him and more pleasurable for you. He sped up the pace, licking you with no control. You grabbed onto his hair harder as you felt yourself getting close. Ayato noticed you were nearing your climax so he inserted his fingers and began pumping. Your moans were getting louder as your hips raised against Ayato's face. This was it. You let out a cry as your hands buried his head further into your sensitive spot. Your eyes rolled back to your head as Ayato's eyes watched your body convulse. He continued pleasuring you until your orgasm stopped. Your had to catch your breath as you watched Ayato lean back and wipe his face with the back of his arm. Your eyes stayed locked as he unbuttoned his jeans. A coy smile popped on your face when he pulled his member out of his boxers. You instinctively grabbed it with your hand and rubbed it a few times He snatched your hands away. Ayato flipped your body around and lifted your hips so your ass was in the air. The cold air hit your lower half. You shivered. His rough hands grabbed your ass cheeks as he fondled them, scooting closer to close the distance. Ayato smacked your left butt cheek hard enough to make you flinch. You could feel the burning sensation of where his hand meet with the skin.

"That's for being a bad girl. You know better." He grumbled. You felt your face heat up. You heard him pulling his boxers all the way off and scoot closer to you. Ayato traced his member up and down your slit, teasing you.

"Please." You begged above a whisper. You couldn't see his face but you knew he was smirking.

"Please what?" He repeated the action then positioned the tip at your entrance.

"Please fuck me, Ayato." You pleaded. That was all it took then slowly entered you. A moan of pleasure escaped both of your lips.

"Fuck." he hissed, pulling back and forcing his way in. You whimpered as he moved faster and you couldn't help but notice his soft moaning and grunting. You felt Ayato's hand grabbing the base of your hair and pulling you back roughly, making you scream. He seemed to like that reaction and dug his fingers into your hips to make it easier to fuck you. Inaudible noises left your lips as you felt every inch of his member inside you. He let go of your hair and slipped his fingers across your stomach till he reached your clit. Your body tightened under him. You definitely weren't going to last long with his skilled fingers rubbing your lower half. A loud squeal left your mouth when you felt him smack your ass once more. Ayato crawled so he was directly on top of you. This new angle made him go deeper inside you and you weren't sure how much you could take. You moaned loudly as he started going faster, his breath on your shoulder. You could hear his quiet grunts and moans as you felt your body tremble. His fingers picked up the pace as you felt his lips move to your ear.

"Cum for me." You screamed into the pillow as your body convulsed under Ayato's. Your vision became blurry for a few seconds as pleasure raced through your body.

"Holy fuck!" Ayato shouted as he felt you shake. He let out one last grunt before spilling inside you, letting out whimpery moans in the process. Your could feel your heart rate go back down as Ayato pulled out and landed beside you on the bed. You flipped over to feel slight cramping in your lower half. He snored. This asshole. You rolled your eyes and painfully walked to the bathroom to clean yourself up. After you were done you found Ayato snuggled up to your pillow and letting out small snores. You were honestly shocked he didn't escape through the window as you crawled in next to him. An arm reached over your waist and pulled you closer. You could feel his breathing on your neck.

"Satisfied?" He muttered. You responded by rubbing your lower half against him. He hissed as you felt his member twitch. You smirked. Ayato suddenly lined his semi-hard on in between your legs. You gasped in surprise. He already wanted another round?!

 _ **Here it is! A part two of Ayato stemyness (;. Let me know what you guys want next!. Please remember to R &R.**_


End file.
